Siempre te amaré
by GinOkazaki
Summary: Aunque no pueda decirte lo que siento y aunque no nos quede mucho tiempo juntos yo siempre te amaré, incluso después de tu muerte.


La habitación se encontraba casi vacía de no ser por la persona que se encontraba en el centro, sentado frente a una pequeña mesa, se le veía concentrado en su escritura. El silencio envolvía por completo el cuarto, todo se encontraba pulcro, en orden. Frente al joven se encontraba una ventana abierta que permitía la entrada de la luz exterior que iluminaba todos los rincones del cuarto, se notaba cierto calor pero no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para crear incomodidad, mas bien daba una sensación agradable de protección.

En la mesa se encontraba un cuaderno, eran hojas que habían sido juntadas para hacer un encuadernado elaborado con la técnica Watoji. Ambas cubiertas del cuaderno se encontraban decoradas con un azul opaco de fondo, como imagen principal habían corazones de diferentes tamaños y delineados con negro, el color que prevalecía en los corazones era rosa y azul, ambos de tonalidad clara, color pastel para ser precisos. Y como último toque habían ciertos brillitos que resplandecían en toda la cubierta.

A lado del cuaderno había unas hojas que contenían palabras, frases, oraciones recién escritos. Encima de estas se encontraba la última hoja en ser impregnada de letras llenas de sentimientos. El chico de cabello corto y ojos celeste escribía en esa hoja, con una mirada que albergaba un brillo indescriptible, un brillo que mostraba su determinación y felicidad de terminar su carta.

Al terminar procedió a guardar la carta de una extensión de cinco hojas dentro del sobre que se encontraba a lado suyo y lo sello con un poco de pegamento, como último paso pegó en el centro un corazón de color rosa como si éste fuera que el que sellara el sobre.

El joven de sudadera azul tomó el cuaderno y la carta, los metió en una bolsa de hombro color hueso, se lo colgó en su hombro derecho, se giró y salió del cuarto. Al salir se encontró con su hermano mayor de ojos rojo coral quien estaba recargado en la pared a lado de la puerta. Su hermano al verlo le sonrió y le dijo - ¿Listo? -

\- Más que listo my brother -

\- Muy bien, vámonos, los demás esperan a fuera. -

Ambos, junto con su otros hermanos, se dirigieron al cementerio.

Unos meses atrás un sextillizo había sido hospitalizado, tosía sangre y sufría fuertes fiebres. Cuando fue revisado por los médicos dieron su diagnostico a la familia Matsuno, la cual, al escuchar a los doctores, sumió a la familia en una intensa tristeza. Al joven no le quedaba mucho tiempo de vida, la enfermedad estaba bastante avanzada, ya no había remedio.

En la sala de espera se oían los llantos de los padres y los hermanos. Jyushimatsu y Choromatsu lloraban desconsoladamente, Ichimatsu también pero de forma silenciosa. Osomatsu se mantenía firme, no quería llorar frente a su familia, no lo haría, se mantendría fuerte por ellos; en esos momentos tenía que consolar a sus hermanos, en especial uno que parecía estar en shock por la noticia. Ese era Karamatsu, no se movía, no lloraba, miraba hacía la nada.

Cuando por fin pudieron ver al menor de los hermanos éste solo les miro y dijo. - Uah, ¿Qué miradas son esas? Recíbanme con sonrisas al menos - Sonriendo se encontraba el de ojos color rosa, una sonrisa que contagió a todo menos al segundo hermano que parecía sufrir.

\- ¿Qué dices Totty? Solo nos preocupaba que nuestro malvado hermano menor no nos fulminara con la mirada cuando entráramos por haber tirado por accidente tu celular al excusado -

\- Espera... ¡¿Qué?! -

Todos comenzaron a reír, bromeando como siempre, animando el ambiente.

Karamatsu salió de la habitación de manera silenciosa sin que nadie, a excepción del de sudadera roja, se diera cuenta.

Días después el menor había sido dado de alta. Sus hermanos lo recibieron como si todo estuviera bien. Sin embargo, Karamatsu no sabía que hacer, se encontraba desesperado, triste, devastado. En la noche, mientras todos dormían, el de ojos celestes se levantó y fue a la azotea. Al llegar se sentó y miró la luna que brillaba más que nunca en esos momentos, como si tratará de brindarle consuelo y esperanza.

El joven se encontraba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no se percató de la presencia que se encontraba detrás de él.

\- Karamatsu~~ - Al ser pronunciado su nombre el joven de cejas gruesas se sobresalta y voltea rápidamente hacia la persona detrás de él. Osomatsu lo miraba, claramente se encontraba irritado, se acerco a Karamatsu y le pateó la espalda. - Largo de aquí, esta es mi hora y mi lugar - Mientras decía esto hizo con su mano un movimiento de arriba hacia abajo como si estuviera tomando algo.

\- ¡¿Ehhh?! ¡¿Viniste a hacer eso?! Cualquiera pensaría que viniste a animarme - Decía el segundo hermano con una clara preocupación en su rostro. Era una preocupación sutil combinada con sorpresa, decepción e irritación más que nada. - Enserio, tu mereces más el título de Pajamatsu que Choropajerovski - Dicho esto ambos comenzaron a reír.

\- ¿Qué debería hacer Osomatsu? No sé como debería actuar frente a Todomatsu. Tampoco se si puedo hacer algo para ayudar - Nuevamente ponía una cara de sufrimiento, se sentía inútil, impotente por no poder hacer nada por su hermano menor.

\- ¿De qué hablas? Se doloroso como normalmente lo eres. Actúa como el narcisista que eres. Todomatsu agradecería mucho que actúes normal y no de forma distante, ¿sabes? es incómodo incluso para nosotros verte así - El de ojos rojo carmesí miraba la luna, parecía estar meditando. - Realmente eres un idiota, se supone que el que debería estar sufriendo más aquí es Todomatsu. - Se puso de pie y mientras seguía mirando al cielo dijo - Si a la persona que amo no le quedara mucho tiempo de vida haría lo posible por hacerla feliz en el tiempo que queda, aprovecharía al máximo mi tiempo con ella. - Miró a al de ojos azules que se encontraba viéndolo con una cara de asombro.

\- Osomatsu...-

\- Ah...tengo sueño y el estúpido de Karamatsu me ha quitado la oportunidad de ocuparme de mis "necesidades" -

\- Osomatsu...yo...Les diré a todos que prácticas el exhibicionismo en la azotea –

\- ¡¿Eh?! ¡Traidor! - Ambos comenzaron a reír. - Buenas noches Dolormatsu - Osomatsu regresó al cobijo dentro de la casa mientras se perdía entre la oscuridad que había dentro.

\- Good Night - Karamatsu se acostó, nuevamente volvió mirar a la reina de las noches que brillaba como siempre; sonriendo tomó una decisión.

* * *

Ni idea del por qué mis historias son KaraTodo cuando no es mi otp favorita :v

El AU religión del OsoChoro pronto será actualizado así que no me lichen por haber escrito otra historia (?)

NOTA: La portada (imagen) no es mía, todo el crédito al artista.

Los personajes no son míos son de Akatsuka sensei, que en paz descanse.

Espero les haya gustado. Gracias por leerme. 😘


End file.
